Bliss
by Helloman892
Summary: Ash Ketchum loves Dawn Berlitz. Everyone knows it, and everyone thinks that he'll get his way. But when he forgets to turn up for yet another of her contests, what will happen? Will Ash's steady friendship fall apart? Rated T for minor sexual themes. Pearlshipping oneshot.


**Author Notes:**

**Ash Ketchum loves Dawn Berlitz. Everyone knows it, and everyone thinks that he'll get his way. But when he forgets to turn up for yet another of her contests, what will happen? Will Ash's steady friendship fall apart? Rated T for minor sexual themes. Pearlshipping oneshot.**

**Description above. First serious story, first romantic story and first oneshot. Big one for me. But, seeing as I'm an avid Pearlshipper (yeah, I'm a boy, so what, Dawn's hot :D) this shouldn't be too hard. Anyways, on with the show. Enjoy**

_**Bliss**_

"So, tell me where your next contest is again?" Ash asked over the phone. Dawn Berlitz, the girl he loved, replied back with a snappy voice.

"LaRousse City, damnit. What's with your attention span these days, Ketchum?"

"Why, Dawn, I'm hurt! It's only because I can't resist looking at y- I mean, watching the television!"

Dawn blushed slightly at what she thought he was about to say, but shook it off quickly.

"Just be there!"

Four days later, the blunette coordinator arrived in LaRousse City, Hoenn. She spent the half-day after her arrival to search for Ash, but to no avail. Soon, the contest was over and Dawn was more than a little hurt, and more than a lot angry.

An hour after the contest conceded, the raven-haired boy arrived and hurried to the backstage area. When a guard challenged him, he simply muttered 'Dawn' and continued on his way. The guard made no move to stop the determined teenager and simply stepped aside.

When Ash reached a door with a magnetic label reading 'D. Berlitz' in the blunette's handwriting, he knocked on it.

"I'll be there in a minute!" a muffled yell floated through the door. Immediately after the door opened, Dawn slammed it shut again. "I don't want to talk to you, _best friend_!"

Ash was hurt, and was about to say so when the door opened again. Before anyone was at all aware, Dawn's hand had struck Ash's cheek, and the boy was already retreating.

"Dawn, wait! I can explain!" Ash's voice sounded desperate.

"GUARD!" Dawn yelled in the general direction of the guard.

"What seems to be the problem, Miss. Berlitz?" This was the aforementioned guard.

"Get this _interloper_" the blunette shot daggers at Ash as she said, "AWAY. FROM. ME!"

"WAIT! DAWN! I CAN-*mmpf*" Ash was suddenly being dragged away by the guard and was suddenly dropped roughly by that same guard. He later resolved that he would call Dawn and ask what the matter was. All he knew is that she suddenly hated him, for a reason he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Dawn's phone vibrated. She checked the caller ID, saw it was Ash, and hit the 'decline' button. The blunette couldn't handle talking to him at the moment, because she was just too mad with him. Soon thereafter, she stood up, grabbed her bag and walked out of her front door without even a word to her mother, Johanna. No-one followed her.

Meanwhile, in the Ketchum household, Ash was lying on his bed, sobbing slightly. _I thought... I thought she liked me... What did I do to make her upset?_ he thought to himself. Just then, he realised, and reached for his phone again. _C'mon, c'mon, pick up! I need to explain!_

Dawn hadn't bothered to check the caller ID this time; she knew who was calling. She thought she was ready to talk to him now, and reluctantly pressed the 'accept' key.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Dawn." Dawn could hear the painful strain in Ash's voice, and considered asking what was up before the trainer interrupted her thoughts.

"Dawn? Are you there?"

"What do _you_ want?"

"I-I wanted to ask why you suddenly hate me. What did I do?" The emotional pain was also now obvious.

"You haven't turned up on time to the last 5 contests I've asked you to come to; I've just about had it with you. What have you been caught up in, Misty Waterflower or something?"

"What!? Why would you think that? Besides, I already like a girl that isn't Misty. Just because we travelled together for a year doesn't mean that I'm in love with her, why would _anyone_ think that?"  
"You're deviating again, Ketchum. Just explain – You've got 5 minutes."

"Alright then... But, I think it would be easier just to meet up with you sometime. You know, maybe at school? It starts again in a couple days."

"Fine, fine. You better not be stalling, As-I mean, Ketchum. Me and your lies know eachother far, FAR too well."

"OK, thanks for listening... bye Dawn. See you Monday."

"Yeah, see you Monday."

Dawn couldn't care less what Ash had to say, but also didn't want to crush the boy. Besides, she knew he liked her, and figured that he probably didn't mean to be late to her contests. She just couldn't see a reason for this consistent lateness.

It was now Monday morning, and Ash Ketchum was incredibly worried. As he walked off the school bus, he heard someone shouting 'Ash!' and turned his head towards a light brunette girl. This was May Maple, one of his closest friends and his second-favourite travelling companion.

"Hey May! How's it going?"  
"All good, Ashy-boy." Ash looked towards the new speaker, and saw Drew Hayden and Gary Oak standing side-by-side, both smirking.

"HEY! NOT YOU TOO!" Ash yelled at Drew. Drew Rose Hayden was a green-haired coordinator boy.

"Calm down, Ashy-boy. And don't blame Gary for this, it's all my own doing."

"Yeah, right. Gary, what did you do to him? And, wait a sec... DON'T CALL ME ASHY-BOY!" This was directed at Gary Oak. He was a dark brunette boy with spiky hair. He was also, coincidentally, one of Ash's greatest rivals, and best friends.

"Never mind that – There's Dawn! Go say hi!"

"I don't wanna..."

"Dense as always, Ashy-boy. Go say hi. _Now_."

Ash approached the blunette.

"Hey... Dawn."

"Ketchum." She barely acknowledged him, only showing a small head movement as indication of her awareness. "So, you wanted to explain? Out with it, th- HEY LEAF!" she cut herself off with a squeal of delight. This was directed at Leaf Green, one of the blunette's best friends.

"Heya, Dawn!" The brunette girl then looked at Ash. "And heya to you too, Ash. Hows it going with _her_?"

Ash blushed a deep red. "Shut it, Leaf. Besides... *she doesn't like me much, at the moment...*"

"Oh? Well then, I'll leave you two to it. See you in third period, Dawn!"

"Bye Leaf!" the blunette replied. "Now then..." she looked at Ash, "What were you going to say?"

"Well, I've been caught up in some... Stuff, recently. I don't want to bore you with the details, but the bottom line is: I'm sorry. I'm sorry I missed your contests, and I wish I could've been there to cheer you on, but I couldn't. I-"

At that moment, Paul Shinji, one of Ash's least favourite people ever, 'accidentally' fell into him and Ash fell on top of Dawn. Both the raven-hair and the blunette began blushing, but soon afterwards the former stood up and did the least that was expected of him.

Ash Ketchum punched Paul. For the next few seconds, everything was a blur for Dawn. Paul's friends restrained her when she tried to run for help as Paul rose and tried to what she thought was kill her friend. Soon she was pushed down on top of the raven-haired trainer, winded, and was left there for what seemed like forever. A voice pulled her back to reality.

"Dawn? DAWN!? Are you alright, Dawn...? D-Dawn- SOMEONE HELP! There's been a fight! Ash Ketchum and Paul Shinji, I think, and my friend Dawn isn't responding to me, HELP!"

The blunette soon realised that the owner of the voice was none other than May. Soon, she started sobbing as Dawn flitted between consciousness and unconsciousness. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around May's waist, and the sobbing slowly subsided.

"It's alright, May, Dawn'll be alright, don't you worry. Don't worry about it, that's what she always says, right?"

"But, she's hurt, and so is Ash, and I'm worried and- Oh, Drew, what should I do? They're both hurt, and now they're both unconscious and Dawn never got to tell Ash abou- I mean, Ash never managed to explain why he was late to Dawn's contests! And..." she trailed off.

The next day, Dawn and Ash found themselves lying in their respective beds. _Holy cupcake this hurts, stupid flying pan, crocodile. Now, I wonder if the lady aeroplane is feeling chipper _Ash thought to himself, then realised that he'd been overdoing the Randoms again. _I hope Ash is alright..._ Dawn thought to herself, then realised that she didn't hate Ash and that she wanted to tell him that. She reached for her phone, which she found to her glee was still in her skirt pocket, and dialled the number.

"A-Ash? A-are you OK?"  
"Dawn? Yeah, I'm fine, but... Since when did you care?"

"Since I realised... Something. If you can, can you meet me down at the tree we always used to meet at? You know, the one on Route 204?"  
"I _think_ I'll be able to make it, but I'll ask Mum if I can in a minute... Why?"

"I have to tell you something, that's all."  
Ash's heart raced as he thought of all the probabilities. "Alright, I'll be down there in an hour or so. See you later, Dawn! And thanks for not hating me, hehe."

"See you later, Ashy-boy!"  
"HEY, DON'T-" She hung up.

About an hour later, Dawn sat waiting against the tree on Route 204 – The one her and Ash had agreed on as a secret-ish meeting place. She was thinking that Ash had blown her off _again_ when she felt a pair of arms around her waist and a hand on her stomach.

"Hey. I figured out why you called me here, by the way. I just want you to know... I like you too. One might even go as far as to say that I... I love you." _Ash's voice_ the blunette thought. _How did he guess that I liked him?_

"I bet you're wondering how I guessed that you liked me." As he said this, his hand slowly moved further up her stomach, and was soon on her lower chest. The trainer laid his chin on the young coordinator's shoulder. "Well, I'll tell you. You seem to always find it really hard to hate me. It's been like this since we were travelling together, 4 years ago. It took me a while to work out, but-" He was cut off by Dawn sealing the new couple's lips together. Ash, Pikachu and even Dawn herself were surprised. A split-second later, and Ash returned the kiss, pushing Dawn down and onto her back as it became more and more passionate. Ash broke the kiss for air, and looked down at his new girlfriend.

"I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do. If you want me to stop at any time, I won't take it personally. OK?"

Dawn only nodded as Ash descended onto her once more. Dawn moaned into the kiss as Ash caressed her right breast with one hand, and began to lift her shirt with the other. As soon as Dawn's shirt was off, Ash placed it underneath her as to shield her from the cold, hard ground. _Even in a moment of pure bliss as this, he's still thinking of my safety and comfort. Now I remember why I love this boy _the blunette thought. His hands swapped, and suddenly Dawn's left breast was experiencing the same as her right was a moment ago, and Ash's right hand hovered by her bra strap. Ash mouthed a question at his girlfriend, and she nodded. Suddenly, the entirety of the blunette's upper body was uncovered. Dawn then decided it was her turn to do something, and whipped Ash's shirt off faster than a magician with a tablecloth. As she ran her hands over his tan, muscled upper body, Ash took one of Dawn's erect nipples into his mouth and gently sucked. _Wait, this has gone far enough, I don't want to lose my virginity to the first guy I've ever dated – As much as I love Ash, I don't know if he's the right guy yet... I wonder if I can trust him? _the blunette wondered, as she moaned in pleasure. Suddenly, she caught Ash's beautiful brown eyes and mouthed one word. Stop.

Ash instantly understood, and returned to Dawn's face for one last kiss before he redressed himself and her. _Perhaps he is a nice guy after all_ she thought to herself.

"Dawn?" Ash asked as he lay next to his girlfriend, now fully dressed, as the sun set.

"Yeah, Ash?"

"You know you love me?"  
"Yes...?"

"Do you love me enough not to tell Leaf or May about this? Because then they'd tell Gary or Drew, then they'd tell the other, then they'd... You get the picture."

"Ash, I would've done that anyway. What kind of friend do you think I am?" _C'mon Ash, ask the question!_

"Yeah, I guess... Oh, I almost forgot! Dawn, will you be my girlfriend? Sounds silly right now, but I totally forgot, hehe." Ash smiled at her.

"Of course, Ash, of course!" Dawn smiled back and kissed her new boyfriend.

The next few months passed, and Ash and Dawn were still going strong. No-one but the two knew about their relationship, but soon that was all to change.

**So, what d'ya think? I think that worked quite well. And I also think this deserves a sequel. Ah, to think that I thought of this and typed it up in the space of three hours... I'm probably going to write a ton of chapters for my up and coming Pearlshipping story 'A Game Gone Awry'. Should be good, considering I've got a team of proof-readers on that one and only myself for this one. Please review and realise that I'm happy to accept any and all criticism, if it'll make me a better writer. Big props to angelcutepie, XashXdawnX and xxshadowkitty for inspiring me in some aspects of this story.**

**Regards to y'all, **

**Helloman892.**


End file.
